


The Text Message

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sean and Elijah Christmas story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Text Message

It was Christmas Eve and the night lay deep and dark around him. 'Is there anything as still as a sleeping house?' Sean wondered. The girls were all snoozing in their beds, and he could hear Chris beside him, breathing softly, drowned in slumber.

The house was decorated beautifully, as Chris had a fine eye for such details. Lights twinkled from every window, ribbons graced the mantle, and scarlet candles stood amid sweet smelling evergreen. Their tree was a triumph, decked from base to tip with twinkling lights and gleaming ornaments, many of which were mementos from both their childhoods.

They had moved about the living room after their children fell asleep, laying out gifts, filling stockings, eating cookies which had been lovingly left for 'Santa', being careful to leave a few crumbs as token of his presence. They spoke but little. What was there to say? They performed their tasks with the smoothly efficient movements reserved for people who had gone through these same motions many, many times.

Now.. he longed for sleep. Needed to sleep, knowing that his daughters would be up at the crack of dawn and racing to the tree to see what Santa had brought. But sleep eluded him.

Gently, trying desperately not to wake his sleeping wife, he crawled from their bed and tiptoed downstairs. Radiant lights from the tree and windows illuminated the living room. Sean walked slowly to the tree and knelt before it. Reaching behind the piled gifts awaiting his daughters, he drew out a smallish gift-wrapped box. On the tag was written in a half-childish scrawl: 'To Sean, With Love, from Elijah'.

Sean shook the box gently as he knelt before the tree, but could draw no conclusions. He heard no noise or rattle that would give away the contents. Sighing, he placed the gift back under the tree, determined not to open it until Christmas morning.

He sat in his easy chair, staring at the tree. Where are you? he wondered. What are you doing? Are you thinking of me as I'm thinking of you?

Elijah could be anywhere. He'd been in and out of Los Angeles for months now doing press tours for both 'Bobby' and 'Happy Feet', never staying long enough for them to arrange a meeting. They'd spoken on the phone a couple times, but Elijah had seemed distant and rushed. Sean hadn't kept him for long.

And now, on this quiet Christmas Eve, Sean longed for him with every fiber of his being. It had been so long since they had touched. So long since he'd had the feeling he loved best, that of being the only person in Elijah's field of vision. Of being all he saw. All he wanted. All he needed.

Memories flooded his mind. Elijah… running in the snow in New Zealand, mouth open to catch the falling flakes, his arms lifted to the sky, giving himself to the elements with open abandon. Elijah… opening Sean's gift to him then leaping joyfully into his arms in gratitude. Kissing him again and again. Elijah… as they lay in bed together, his naked body pressed close to Sean's, murmuring his love in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Elijah…

"Jesus, baby, I miss you," Sean whispered to the empty room. He felt hot tears scald his eyes and tried to shake off the deepening sense of loneliness and loss that shuddered in his chest. "Elijah," he whispered again, feeling a single tear track down his cheek.

He wondered, sadly, if they were drifting apart. He supposed it could happen, though the thought froze his heart. He could not imagine his life without the possibility of that bright light. He could not imagine ever knowing real happiness again were that light to be extinguished.

He heard a muffled jingling beneath him and, reaching down the side of the chair, he retrieved his cell phone. "Must have slid down there while we were setting up the tree," he muttered.

He lifted it, peering at the small screen that glowed before him. Then he gasped. In the tiny window, a message appeared 'Text message from Elijah'

With a sharp cry, he quickly pressed the button, and read: 'Hi, Seanie. Missing u so much I cld cry. So lonely fr you 2night. When can we meet? Soon, plz! Merry Christmas, baby. ILY so much.'

Sean dashed a tear from his cheek. Thank god! his mind whispered. Relief flooded into his chest, driving out the aching sense of loss. He pressed Elijah's speed-dial number, his heart now filled with warm anticipation and a quick rush of joy.

He answered on the first ring. "Seanie!" his beloved voice cried. "I just TM'ed you!"

"Hi, baby," Sean whispered. "I know. Merry Christmas, Elijah."


End file.
